Stray Shadowcat
by Anti-XYo
Summary: Kitty blows up a bridge... She's a bad girl and feels she can no longer live with the X-Men.
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is Half-N-Half! I got the idea for this story while I was writing "Manipulating Evolution" and so, now I'm writing it! The beginning is kinda not funny…but it will get funny…I hope! The chapters are probably gonna be on the short side…but that means I'll get them done faster! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
Stray Shadowcat  
  
Chapter 1: The Big Red Button   
  
"Mr. Logan!" Kitty called as she ran down the stairs.   
  
Logan walked out of Xavier's office with a look of horror on his face. "I have to do what?!" He yelled.   
  
Kitty ran up to Logan smiling, "You, like, get to teach me how to drive the X-Van!"   
  
Logan turned to run back into Xavier's office, but found the door shut and locked. "Alright Half-Pint, let's go." He sighed.   
  
Kitty smiled and skipped out to the garage with Logan following.   
  
"Remember," Logan said as he buckled his seat belt, "No phasing. Other drivers don't, so you don't."   
  
"I know." Kitty sighed.   
  
Kitty drove around for a while so Logan could teach her what all the buttons do.   
  
"Wow, like, what's with all the traffic?" Kitty asked as she and Logan drove through downtown Bayville.   
  
"The bridge is closed for maintenance, so people gotta go around," Logan answered.   
  
Kitty nodded as she drove up a hill and stopped at a stoplight that over looked the bay. "Can I, like, turn the radio on?" Kitty asked.   
  
Logan shrugged, "Sure, I don't care."   
  
Kitty smiled and pressed a button.   
  
The van shook violently as a large missile shot out of it.   
  
Kitty and Logan watched in horror as the missile landed on the bridge and blew it up.   
  
"What button did you press?!" Logan yelled.   
  
"Th…that one." Kitty sobbed, pointing at a large red button.   
  
"Gah, Half-Pint, since when does a big red button turn the radio on?" Logan growled.   
  
Kitty buried her head in her hands.   
  
Logan sighed, "I'd better drive home."   
  
Kitty nodded and got into the passenger seat.   
  
When they got back to the institute Kitty sat in the car, staring out the window.   
  
"Go on up to your room, I'll talk to Xavier." Logan said.   
  
Kitty nodded and slowly walked inside.   
  
Logan walked into Xavier's office, "You'll never guess what Half-Pint did." He looked up to see the TV showing a picture of the demolished bridge still smoking.   
  
I think I already have." Xavier sighed.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
Go to our website, really….ProFool and I are gonna work on it this weekend so it'll have more stuff. (look for the web address in our profile!) 


	2. Nothing but a Hood

It only took me 2 class periods to write this chapter, I think that's a new record for me! Usually it takes me at least 3 or 4 cause I talk, take notes, and do class work, or other time consuming things like that. I probably won't get the next chapter up tomorrow cause it's a minimum day, but maybe by Wednesday? I hope so. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter…if not…I'm sorry.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Chapter 2: Nothing but a Hood  
  
Kitty sat in her room staring at the wall. Was the Professor going to ground her forever? It was an accident, would he understand?   
  
  
  
Kitty jumped when her phone rang.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" She said.  
  
  
  
"Hey Kitty!" Lance exclaimed through the receiver, "Did you see what happened to the bridge?"  
  
  
  
Kitty didn't say anything.  
  
  
  
"I wonder who did it." Lance said.  
  
  
  
"I know who did it." Kitty whispered.  
  
  
  
"You do?" Lance asked, "Cool! Who?"  
  
  
  
"Me." Kitty signed.  
  
  
  
"You?! Wait, but how, why?" Lanced asked in amazement.  
  
  
  
Kitty could hear a lot of noise from Lance's end of the line.  
  
  
  
"Kit-Kat blew up the bridge?!" Came Pietro's voice.  
  
  
  
"Awsome!" Todd yelled.  
  
  
  
There was a lot of muffled yelling as Pietro stole the phone from Lance.  
  
  
  
"You blew up the bridge?"  
  
  
  
"It was an accident." Kitty cried.  
  
  
  
"Aw man! Have they let you talk to any of the other X-Men?" Pietro asked.  
  
  
  
"Uh, no, Logan, like, sent me to my room," Kitty answered a bit confused, "Why?"  
  
  
  
"Ha! They're keeping you away from them!" Pietro laughed, "Don't want your rebellious side to rub off on them!"  
  
  
  
"What? No, it was an accident!" Kitty sobbed.  
  
  
  
Todd stole the phone from Pietro, "That don' matter, yo. They dod't want you to influence the team cause you're a…"  
  
  
  
Pietro stole the phone back, "A hood! You don't belong with the X-Men anymore!"  
  
  
  
Kitty cried, "No, that's not true!"  
  
  
  
Lance took the phone, "You could live with us, we don't mind that you blew up the bridge."  
  
  
  
"Really?" Kitty asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, blowing up a bridge isn't that bad." Lance said.  
  
  
  
" 'Specially since we blew up a couple trains, yo." Todd mumbled.  
  
  
  
"We think it's pretty cool!" Pietro yelled.  
  
  
  
"I can come get you." Lance suggested.  
  
  
  
Kitty thought for a minute, "Ok, but I'll meet you outside the gate. I, like, don't want them to know I'm leaving."  
  
  
  
"Alright, I'll be over there in a few." Lance said.  
  
  
  
Kitty hung up the phone and started packing her things.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
  
  
"So Kit-Kat's coming to live with us?" Freddy asked, from where he sat on the couch.  
  
  
  
Lance nodded.  
  
  
  
"We're gonna turn her into a hood!" Pietro laughed.  
  
  
  
"Alright!" Todd yelled.  
  
  
  
Lance got up and grabbed his keys, "You have to be nice to her."  
  
  
  
The other boys nodded.  
  
  
  
"What about Wanda?" Todd asked.  
  
  
  
"She won't care." Lance said as he headed out the door.  
  
  
  
"Can we come?" Pietro asked.  
  
  
  
"Nah, you guys can go clean out Rogue's old room so Kitty can sleep there." Lance said.  
  
  
  
They all pouted as Lance slammed the door.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
  
  
Kitty phased downstairs and cautiously looked around. When she was sure no one was there she grabbed her pink suitcase and quietly snuck out the front door. When she got outside she quickly ran across the lawn and phased through the gate.  
  
  
  
Lance was leaning against his jeep waiting. He took Kitty's suitcase, stuck it in the car, and opened the door for her. After Kitty got in Lance walked around the car and got into his seat.  
  
  
  
"You'll like the Boardinghouse, I promise." Lance said as he started the car.  
  
  
  
Kitty nodded and smiled.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
  
  
Next chapter: Have You Seen Our Kitty? 


	3. Have You Seen Our Kitty?

Sorry this one took a few days to get typed. We had minimum days at school and I write in class…so I didn't have time to write! Also on Tuesday ProFool, HomeGrown, and I went to Disneyland! It was so fun! We took lots of super funny pictures…including ones for our Action Figure Adventures…so we'll have those up on our site soon! Hope you enjoy this chapter!   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
Chapter 3: Have You Seen Our Kitty?   
  
"Did you hear about Kitty?" Jean whispered to Scott.   
  
"Yeah, she must feel really bad!" Scott whispered back.   
  
"Logan said she's been in her room all day." Jean said.   
  
"Poor thing, you should go talk to her." Scott said.   
  
Jean nodded and walked up to Kitty's room.   
  
"Kitty?" Jean said as she knocked on Kitty's door, "Kitty, I know you're really upset. I just want to talk." Jean pouted when she didn't get a response. She slowly opened the door, "Kitty?" She sighed when she realized Kitty wasn't there, and went back down stairs.   
  
"Did you talk to her?" Scott asked.   
  
"She's not in her room." Jean answered.   
  
"Huh, that's weird." Scott said.   
  
The two looked up as Logan walked by.   
  
"Hey Logan, do you know where Kitty is?" Jean asked.   
  
"Nah, I told ya, she's been in her room all day." Logan answered.   
  
Jean shook her head, "I just went up there, and she's not in her room."   
  
Logan gave Jean a confused look as Kurt teleported into the room.   
  
"Vere's Kitty?" He asked, "I need to borrow her history book."   
  
"We haven't seen her." Scott said, "You don't know where she is?"   
  
Kurt shook his head.   
  
"Where would she go?" Jean thought out loud.   
  
The others shrugged.   
  
"Alright, Elf-Boy and I'll look around here. You two should check the Boardinghouse; Lance might know where she is." Logan said.   
  
Scott and Jean nodded and went to the garage.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
Jean knocked on the Boardinghouse door, and Lance answered it.   
  
"Hi Lance, Kitty's missing and we were wondering if you knew where she was." Jean said politely.   
  
Lance shook his head.   
  
Scott glared at Lance, "Kitty's missing, and you don't even care? I thought you liked her!"   
  
Lance opened his mouth but Scott interrupted.   
  
"You're cheating on her!" Scott gasped, "I knew you were gonna be bad to her, but no one believed me! Well the truth finally comes out!"   
  
Lance shook his head and closed the door just as Kitty walked downstairs.   
  
"Who was that?" She asked.   
  
"Just some salesmen, no one important." Lance answered.   
  
Kitty shrugged and went into the living room.   
  
Lance smiled and followed her.   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
Jean rolled her eyes as she and Scott walked back to the car, "Scott, Lance didn't care that we told him Kitty's missing because she's here."   
  
Scott's eyes widened, "Well let's go get her! She has to come home!" He made to go back to the Boardinghouse but Jean grabbed his arm.   
  
"Scott, let her stay for a while, she's upset." Jean explained.   
  
"Fine," Scott growled, "But I'm telling Logan where she is when we get home, and he'll come get her!"   
  
Jean sighed as she and Scott got into the car and drove away.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
"We found her." Jean told Logan when she and Scott got back to the Institute.   
  
"Where?" Logan asked.   
  
"At the Boardinghouse, she's really upset, so staying there for a little while might help her." Jean explained.   
  
Logan nodded.   
  
"What?!" Scott yelled, "Your okay with this? She's gonna get killed."   
  
"Scott, think about it. Lance is there, she wont get killed." Jean said.   
  
"Your right! She's gonna get pregnant!" Scott yelled.   
  
Jean sighed.   
  
"I'm gonna go tell the Professor where she is." Logan said as he walked toward Xavier's office.   
  
"I can't believe you're ok with this!" Scott yelled.   
  
Jean shook her head and walked away.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
I dunno how soon I'll have the next chapter…I'm pretty busy this weekend, and then next week is a really busy choir week for me, but I'll try really really hard to get it done before choir tour next weekend! If I don't, then I promise I'll have it done when I get home! 


	4. Kitty's First Lesson

Hey, I finished the fourth chapter before tour, can I get a Whoo-Walk? ::giggles:: Me thinks I wont have the next chapter up for a while cause I'll be on tour…but I'll write when I get home. Love all of you who reviewed my story! Hope you still like it! And if not…then I'm sorry.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Chapter 4: Kitty's First Lesson  
  
  
  
Kitty sat on the couch reading a book and Freddy was sitting next to her watching TV.  
  
  
  
"Let's do something!" Pietro said, speeding into the room, "I'm bored!"  
  
  
  
"Like, what?" Lance as he and Todd walked out of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"We could teach Kitty how to be a member of the Brotherhood." Todd suggested.  
  
  
  
Kitty, who was too absorbed in her book to listen to the boy's conversation, didn't look up at the mention of her name.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Pietro said, agreeing with Todd, "Kitty needs to learn how to act like a hood."  
  
  
  
"Real hoods don' read books, yo." Todd added.  
  
  
  
Lance shrugged, "So what should we do?"  
  
  
  
"Let's take her to the mall." Freddy suggested.  
  
  
  
The other boys stared at him in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"Freddy…why?" Pietro asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, cause Kitty likes the mall so she'll wanna go, and we can teach her how to steal from soda and gumball machines and stuff like that." Freddy answered.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm," Lance thought, "He's gotta point."  
  
  
  
"Alright," Pietro smiled, "Kit-Kat's training starts at the mall."  
  
  
  
Kitty looked up, annoyed, "Could you guys, like, keep it down? I'm trying to read!"  
  
  
  
Lance smiled, "Wanna go to the mall?"  
  
  
  
Kitty's expression changed completely and she dropped her book, "Akay! Let's go!"  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
  
  
Scott was sitting in the kitchen staring at a bowl of fruit.  
  
  
  
"Are you still mad about Kitty staying at the Boardinghouse?" Jean asked.  
  
  
  
Scott sighed, "I don't think she should spend time with them, they're a bad influence on her."  
  
  
  
"She's upset about the bridge thing." Jean said, "She just wants to be with Lance."  
  
  
  
"Those hoods are probably the reason she blew the bridge up." Scott growled.  
  
  
  
Jean rolled her eyes, "It was an accident Scott, no one made her do it."  
  
  
  
Scott didn't say anything.  
  
  
  
"Come on, we're going to the mall." Jean said as she got up.  
  
  
  
"Why, I don't want to." Scott said.  
  
  
  
Jean shook her head, grabbed Scott's arm and started to drag him to her car, "We're going!"  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
  
  
"Here Kitty, this is how ya do it." Todd said, hopping up to a gumball machine. He started shaking the coin turner back and forth but nothing came out.  
  
  
  
Lance laughed, "Here's the real way you do it." His eyes rolled back and money fell out of the machine as the ground around it shook.  
  
  
  
"Alright!" Todd laughed as he hopped around grabbing the quarters.  
  
  
  
Kitty frowned, "This is bad."  
  
  
  
"No," Lance said, putting his arm around Kitty, "We're just having fun, and its just a few quarters."  
  
  
  
Kitty sighed as Pietro ran up next to her.  
  
  
  
"See that soda machine over there?" Pietro asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeah…" Kitty answered, a bit confused.  
  
  
  
"Are you thirsty?" Pietro asked.  
  
  
  
"A bit, but I, like, don't have any money." Kitty answered.  
  
  
  
"So? We hoods hardly ever have money." Pietro said, "Figure out how to get yourself a soda."  
  
  
  
"I'll give you a hint yo!" Todd said, hopping up next to Kitty, "If you kick it in the right spot a soda usually comes out."  
  
  
  
Kitty grinned mischievously and walked up to the soda machine. She yawned, phased her hand through the machine and pulled a Diet Coke out.  
  
  
  
Lance laughed, "She's good."  
  
  
  
I think she'll fit in at our house just fine." Pietro said.  
  
  
  
"Hey, could ya get me one?" Todd asked, hopefully.   
  
  
  
"Get your own." Kitty said as she took Lance's hand and started walking away.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah," Freddy laughed, "She'll fit in."  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
  
  
Jean pulled Scott into a pet shop.  
  
  
  
"Come on, let's look at the animals!" Jean said.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to." Scott mumbled.  
  
  
  
"You don't want to do anything!" Jean yelled.  
  
  
  
The shoppers around them stopped to look at the arguing couple, but Jean and Scott ignored them.  
  
  
  
"I'm angry." Scott sighed.  
  
  
  
"Why? Because Lance got away with hiding Kitty at his house?" Jean asked.  
  
  
  
Scott didn't answer.  
  
  
  
"Really Scott, you need to get over yourself!" Jean shook her head, "Lance isn't that bad of a guy and Kitty's gonna want to be with him no matter what you say."  
  
  
  
Scott sighed and was about to give into Jean's request to go in the pet shop when he saw Kitty and the Brotherhood boys walking above him.  
  
  
  
"What are you looking at?" Jean asked.  
  
  
  
"Them," Scott said, pointing at the group walking on the second floor.  
  
  
  
"Oh Scott," Jean sighed, "Come on!" She pulled him into the pet shop and didn't let him go. 


	5. Whadda Ya Mean I Did a Bad Job?

Sorry it took a super long time to get this chapter done. I was in San Francisco on my choir tour (which was awesome!) and then I had spring break and I was in Las Vegas (which was also awesome!) I'll try to get the next chapter done faster since I'm in the last 2 months of school. Also STAR testing is coming up (STAR tests are a stupid California standardized test) and I'm a senior, which means I don't have to take them! ::Dances:: Anywho, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Oh! And a shout out to Jaina12,cause she gave me a Whoo-Walk!!!! Whoo-Walk!!!!  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Chapter 5: Whadda Ya Mean I Did a Bad Job?  
  
The Brotherhood boys and kitty got bored of the mall, so they decided to go downtown to find something else to do.  
  
"Hey Kitty, looks like they're rebuilding your bridge, yo." Todd pointed out when they drove by the bay.  
  
Kitty shook her head and looked away sadly.  
  
"You didn't do a very good job." Pietro said, "I mean, look, most of the bridge is still there! You just blew a hole in the middle."  
  
Kitty looked like she was on the verge of tears. "That doesn't, like, make what I did right; I still blew the bridge up."  
  
"You make it sound so bad," Freddy chimed in, "All you did was put a little hole in the middle."  
  
"Little hole!" Kitty yelled, turning around in her seat, "The middle of the bridge is gone!"  
  
"Yeah, but only the middle," Pietro said, "Saying you blew up the bridge gives you too much credit."  
  
Todd nodded, "You blew a hole in the middle of the bridge."  
  
Kitty, who looked like she was ready to beat the snot out of the three boys in the back seat, growled.  
  
Lance put his hand on her shoulder, "Let's find something else to do."  
  
Kitty sighed and looked away from the bay while the three boys in the back snickered.   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
"What were they doing here?" Scott asked as he and Jean walked through the mall parking lot.  
  
Jean shrugged, "Probably trying to make Kitty feel better."  
  
Scott laughed, "Making Kitty feel better, oh yeah, that sounds like the Brotherhood!"  
  
"Lance wants Kitty to be happy." Jean said, opening the door to Scott's car.  
  
Scott rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why don't you like him?" Jean asked.  
  
"He's evil." Scott stated.  
  
Jean laughed, "He's not evil, your just over protective." She took Scott's hand, "Let Kitty have some fun, she likes him."  
  
Scott sighed and started the car, "Fine." He turned to Jean and smiled, "Wanna go get ice cream?"  
  
Jean smiled back, "I'd love to."  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Kitty sighed as she watched Pietro and Todd throw their French Fries at the cars that drove by the burger place Lance had taken them too, while Freddy devoured his burger.  
  
"This is boring!" Kitty stated.  
  
"What, you don't like fries?" Freddy asked with a mouth full of food.  
  
"No, I just, like, wanna do something." Kitty answered.  
  
Lance sat down and handed Kitty a soda. "Ok, what do you wanna do?" he asked, putting his arm around Kitty.  
  
"I dunno, something fun I guess." Kitty shrugged.  
  
"Something dangerous!" Todd added.  
  
"Maybe not dangerous." Kitty said.  
  
"I have an idea!" Pietro laughed, "Get in the car, I'm driving!'  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Half-N-Half: Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I bet your wondering what Pietro's idea is aren't you?!   
  
ProFool: Wait... Pietro driving wasn't the dangerous idea?  
  
Half-N-Half: No... Well, if you come really close I'll tell you…come here…::laughs:: I'M NOT TELLING!!! Tee Hee! You will have to wait till I find time to write the next chapter! 


	6. Fire works and Ice cream

Sorry all, I would have had this chapter up last night, but I sprained my ankle at Youth Group…cause I'm smart like that. I've never had a sprained ankle before! It was rather exciting! Anyway, more was gonna happen in this chapter, but I decided to save it for the climactic ending! Enjoy!   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
Chapter six: Fire (works) and Ice (cream)   
  
Pietro drove Lance's jeep up to a shabby looking shop. "Here we are!" He said, smiling as he got out of the car.   
  
"This is, like, your great idea?" Kitty asked, eyeing the shop, "What are we gonna do? Throw rocks at the windows?"   
  
"Don't judge a book by its cover Kit-Kat, you should know that!" Pietro said, as he walked to the front of the shop, "This is the greatest firework shop in the world! Only a few people know its here, and I happen to be one of them."   
  
"Fireworks, awesome!" Todd yelled, hopping up and down in excitement.   
  
"You guys can get the fireworks, I'm, like, gonna get some ice cream." Kitty said, pointing to the ice cream shop across the street.   
  
Lance smiled and took Kitty's hand. "I'll go with you."   
  
Freddy, who was torn between the awesome power of fireworks and the wonders of ice cream, stood confused for a second. He suddenly realized the obvious choice and ran across the crosswalk after Kitty and Lance.   
  
Pietro led Todd to the door of the shop and knocked.   
  
"Who is it?" A gruff voice asked from inside.   
  
"It's Pietro." A peep hole opened and a second later the door opened revealing a tall, bald, old man.   
  
"Hullo Pietro!" The shop owner said in a much friendlier voice then before. "Nice to see you again and I see you brought a friend with you!" He smiled and led them inside, "Very good, I have some new products to show you."   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
Scott growled as Lance, Kitty, and Freddy walked into the ice cream shop.   
  
Kitty smiled and headed over to the two mutants in the corner while Freddy and Lance got in line for their ice cream.   
  
"Hey guys!" Kitty exclaimed when she got to Jean and Scott's table, "What are you up to?"   
  
"Just hanging out," Jean answered, smiling.   
  
"Where are the other two losers?" Scott asked.   
  
Jean slapped his arm but Kitty didn't seem to notice. "They're, like, shopping across the street." Kitty answered.   
  
"There aren't any shops over there?" Scott stated as he stood up, "I'm gonna go see what they're up to!"   
  
Kitty and Jean rolled their eyes in unison as Scott ran out of the shop.   
  
Lance walked up with Kitty's ice cream and the two of them walked to the other side of the shop to sit together.   
  
Freddy shrugged and took Scott's empty seat next to Jean.   
  
"So, uh, Freddy," Jean started, "How's life treating you?"   
  
Freddy shrugged and swallowed a huge mouthful of ice cream, "Can't complain." He took another bite of his ice cream and looked at Jean. "How are things with Scott?"   
  
Jean sighed, "Good, I guess. He's a bit of an overprotective, anal-retentive, drill sergeant but other than that things are fine."   
  
"Does he hit you?" Freddy asked.   
  
"What? No he…"   
  
"Cause if he hits you I'll kill him!" Freddy yelled, jumping out of his chair.   
  
"Freddy!" Jean shouted, "No, he doesn't hit me! Now sit down, your making a scene."   
  
Freddy sat down, took a few deep breaths, and started eating his ice cream. He was unaware of the entire shop staring at him.   
  
Just as the people went back to their normal conversations, Scott ran into the shop. "Look at what they were buying!" Scott yelled, holding out a handful of fireworks.   
  
Jean rolled her eyes, "They're just fireworks."   
  
"Just fireworks!" Scott yelled, "These are high powered explosives!"   
  
"You're such a loser Scott!" Kitty yelled. She grabbed the fireworks out of Scott's hands and stormed out of the shop with Lance and Freddy at her heals.   
  
Jean glared at Scott, "Great, now she's mad at you!"   
  
Scott sighed, "They're gonna kill her."   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
Half-N-Half: Dun dun dun!!!!! ::giggles:: Tune in next time for the shocking conclusion to: Stray Shadowcat!   
  
ProFool: Woot! Wait, its gonna be over?   
  
Half-N-Half: Yup, at least I think it'll be the end…I hope it'll be the end… 


	7. She's Mad At You!

Woot! Last chapter! I hope you all liked this story, I actually did! And I usually get sick of my stories! This chapter is so funny to ProFool and I…but I dunno if it'll be as funny to you guys, I hope it is! We've been repeating the last line for a billion years…to bad you can't hear the way we say it! It kinda sounds like he's saying "She's madachu" Oh well. Oh!!! ProFool got a new car! It's blue! My poor car is white, he's gonna feel sad. (His name is SNAP) And my 18th birthday is a week from tomorrow!!! Hope you enjoy this story! I already have the outline for my next one!  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Chapter 7: She's Mad at You!  
  
"Let's just go home." Jean said, as she sat down in Scott's car and crossed her arms.  
  
"Fine," Scott looked over at Jean's angry face, "What? What did I do?"  
  
"You made Kitty upset," Jean said, "She looked like she was finally having a good day and you ruined it."   
  
"Jean! They had explosives!" Scott yelled as he started the car, "They were going to kill her!"  
  
"They were just fireworks," Jean sighed, "I just wish you wouldn't be so…"  
  
"So what?" Scott asked.  
  
Jean shook her head, "I dunno, you need to lighten up."  
  
"Lighten up about what?" Scott asked, "The Brotherhood? Jean, they're evil!"  
  
Jean sighed, "No they're not Scott, not anymore at least."  
  
Scott rolled his eyes and they drove the rest of the way in silence.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
"So, like, what are we gonna do with these fireworks?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Well…we could do this!" Pietro said as he lit a small firework and threw it in a near by trash can.  
  
Kitty looked at skeptically. A second later a couple walked by the trash can as it exploded. The boys laughed as the couple ran off.  
  
Kitty smiled, "That was kinda weak. Like, come with me."  
  
She led them down the street to a community pool that was full of little kids. She lit a couple of fireworks and placed them into trash cans. All of the cans exploded at the same time. The one peaceful poolside became full of frantic parents and crying children.  
  
Kitty sniggered, "Sad…but funny!"  
  
"Hey, watch this!" Todd yelled. He lit a firework and threw it into the pool.  
  
The others shook their heads.  
  
"What? What's wrong, yo?" Todd asked.  
  
"Todd, what do you use to put out a fire?" Lance asked.  
  
"Water…why?" Todd looked confused.  
  
"Well you…are you serious? Gah! Never mind." Pietro shook his head.  
  
Todd shrugged and Kitty looked up at the darkening sky.  
  
"It's, like, getting late." She commented.   
  
Lance smiled, "I gotta idea! Come on!" He led them back to his jeep and drove them to a cliff over looking the bay.  
  
"What are we doin' here?" Freddy asked, getting out of the car.  
  
Lance smiled and looked at Kitty who was happily gazing at the moonlit bay.  
  
Pietro shook his head, "On no, I'm not watching you two make out!"  
  
Kitty glared at Lance.  
  
"No! That's not why we're here." Lance said as he got out of the car, "Here, I'll show you." He walked to the trunk and took out one of the bigger fireworks. He lit it and it flew up into the sky and exploded into a million hot pink sparks.  
  
"Ooooh!" Kitty squealed.  
  
"Do it again, do it again!" Todd exclaimed, hopping up and down.  
  
Lance smiled and set off more fireworks.  
  
As the supply came to an end Todd found one more really big firework.  
  
"Oooh! Do this one!" He yelled.  
  
Lance nodded and lit it.  
  
The firework flew up and…  
  
"Oh crap!" Lance yelled.  
  
"It's, like, heading for the bridge!" Kitty screamed.  
  
They all watched helplessly as the firework exploded, blowing the bridge up with it.  
  
"Me and my brilliant ideas." Lance sighed as sirens sounded from far off in the distance.  
  
Kitty stared at the flaming bridge then turned and glared at Lance.  
  
"I hate you!" She screamed as she started to walk away.  
  
"Kitty!" Lance yelled, running after her.  
  
Pietro grabbed Lance and laughed, "Let her go."   
  
"I don't think she's gonna forgive you, yo?" Todd exclaimed.  
  
Lance growled as he watched Kitty walk away, fuming.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Lance sighed as he drove up the street to the institute. He looked at the flowers sitting in the passenger seat, hoping Kitty would forgive him. He drove up to the gate and pressed the call button.  
  
"Heeello…" came Scott's voice.  
  
"Let me talk to Kitty." Lance demanded.  
  
"You can't." Scott sniggered.  
  
"Why not!" Lance growled.  
  
"She's mad at you!" Scott said in an amused voice. 


End file.
